A Mother's Love
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Mokuba’s turned out to be a very rebellious kid. Seto’s gotten very strict with him, and Yami’s been protective, but that’s driven him to get even more hard headed. Will he ever go back to being a good child? prideshipping, mpreg, cursing.


A Mother's Love

* * *

So here I am, Irvine Cypher, with what you can call an Obligatory Mother's Day Special fanfiction. Seriously, does every occasion need a fanfic? Even I don't know, but this fanfic was a fuckin' plot bunny and I couldn't resist writing it. Those damn plot bunnies! So, here's what's going to happen in this fic. Mokuba's turned out to be a very rebellious kid. Seto's gotten very strict with him, and Yami's been protective, but that's driven him to get even more hard headed. Until Mokuba realized, he's not really paying Yami back for all the times Yami had sacrificed his time and health for him, and Yuugi. Yes, my dear people, there will be mpreg. Just so you know, I got the idea of Yami hyperventilating whenever he cried from my own mother. There were times that I answered back, and she would cry and yeah, hyperventilate. I disobeyed a lot, like always late, worrying my mother to death. You'll find out what relationship they have as you read on. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, the people here are not going to worship Ra.

* * *

Kaiba Mokuba was already seventeen years old, three more years until he becomes of legal age. But he didn't care. He still was out at midnight, not caring about his worrying mother and father at home. Father? Seto always contradicted everything he did. What kind of father was that? And mother? Yami never let him go out at night, or hang out with his friends as long as he wanted to.

One could say that Mokuba was a rebellious child. And he was. He was a good boy until he turned sixteen, until he had gotten friends who were of the same level as he was: upper class, handsome, luxurious cars, and a wallet as thick as their wrist with money. At first all Mokuba wanted to do with them was hang out, beat the level scores in the arcade, or go skateboarding in the park.

When he turned seventeen, he started to go out at night. Yami didn't let him get past ten. Again, at first Mokuba obeyed. He never got past ten, and sometimes, Yami, who was waiting worriedly in their terrace, could hear Mokuba's black Mercedes Benz SL550 at around 9:45, then run down to the entrance and smother his son in kisses, telling him how he was so worried and scared of what could have happened.

"Mom, I'm fine." Mokuba had told him. "I won't do anything rash,"

Of course, Yami believed that. Seto would tell him, "Come on, let him have his fun, we did this when we were young!"

"I know, I know," Yami had said. "But I just can't help but worry! I mean, what if something happened to him out there and nobody calls us and-" Yami had been silenced with a kiss from his husband.

"All you have to do, is trust your son, Yami." Seto pulled him close. "I worry, too, Yami, I love Mokuba, and I love Yuugi, and I love you,"

Mokuba went out with his friends two times a week, Friday and Saturday. Again, Yami didn't let him get past ten. Yami knew most of his friends. Otogi Ryuuji, that rival company son, around a year old her than him; Honda Hiroto, an upper middle class high school student like he was; twins Ryou and Akafeia Bakura, rich Englishmen who had spent half of their lives in England with their mother, and chose to study high school in Japan with their father. (1)

Mokuba didn't like it that his fun was cut short. So he decided to come home late. He didn't listen to Yami's cries and pleads not to do it again. Yuugi, who was five years younger than Mokuba, hated it that his older brother was such an asshole now. They always used to spend time together horseback riding, and playing chess, with Yuugi still not winning against the raven-haired teen.

"Mokuba-sama, at what time will you come home?" Isono asked, giving Mokuba's keys to his silver SLK Roadster. It was only past six in the evening, the time when Yami had just left for his night shift for work, and Mokuba was already leaving for another all-nighter.

"I'll decide that when I feel like going home, kay?" Mokuba took the keys and went out the door.

"But Seto-sama and Yami-sama-"

"I don't fucking care, Isono." Said Mokuba, getting in the car, and screeching it out of the estate. Mokuba grabbed his phone, and dialed his boyfriend's number. "Ryuu-chan, I'm on my way. Do you want me to get coffee before I go to your house?" there was a pause. "Sure, love you," he hung up.

Yami and Seto didn't know that Mokuba already had a boyfriend. He and Otogi Ryuugi had been together now for about half a year, and Mokuba had managed to keep it from his parents and for that long. How? He was always out, even on school nights. Seto had grounded him for days, but Mokuba still had managed to get out. Besides, Seto would never approve of him having a boyfriend. Seto and Yami also have no idea that Mokuba was no longer a virgin. Mokuba had a lot of high collar and long sleeved shirts, and he wore them whenever he came back home after he and Otogi had sex.

"You are taking this too far, Kaiba Mokuba!" Seto had yelled at him, almost snarling. "Why do you keep disobeying?!"

"What, so you can control me even more?" Mokuba had answered back.

Seto hit him. Yami gasped, still sobbing, and grabbed hold of Seto's arm. "You answer back now?!" Seto boomed. "I _never_ wanted you to grow up like this, Mokuba, that's why I've been very lenient with you when it came to your friends and your gimmicks at night, but you are really taking this _way_ too far, and you are testing my patience!" Mokuba didn't say anything. "You are not to leave this house until you straighten out your behavior!"

"Fine," Mokuba had said, "If you don't like how I act, I'll leave then." He clenched the SL550 keys in his hand, and ran out the living room door.

"Mokuba!" Seto and a sobbing Yami ran after him. "MOKUBA!" The boy did not answer, got in his car, and drove out of the estate. "Yami, your son is getting out of hand! Isono! Take all his car keys! He won't be able to drive for a while!" they went back in the house with Yami behind Seto.

Yami already had had trouble breathing because of crying too much. He put his hands on his chest, heaving. "Seto…" he sobbed. "I'm not…a good…mother…" Yami had sunk to the floor, his white doctor's coat reaching the marble floor. "I'm…horrible…!"

"YAMI!" Seto ran to him, "Calm down! Isono! Get him water!"

Yami had taken a few days off his day shift from Kaiba Corp Medical Center, depressed that Mokuba had left, and hadn't talked to him, or Seto for that few days. Mokuba had locked himself up in his room, letting the servants take his meals up to his room, most of the time the food would be untouched when the maids or butlers come up to get his plate. Yuugi tried his best to keep Yami's mind off of Mokuba's rebellious attitude.

"Hey, Mom," Yuugi had given Yami a hug. "Please, stop crying,"

Yami held the boy close. "Please grow up to be a very good boy, Yuu-chan, please,"

"I will, Mom, I will, I won't turn out like Mokuba-oniichan."

Yami had also taken the night shift so that he could take his mind off Mokuba. Mokuba was out mostly at night, so if he worked at night, he won't be able to worry about Mokuba, and he wouldn't cry in the day if he saw Mokuba around the house, because he would be asleep. It was like they were avoiding each other. But never, for one day, did Yami forget to text Mokuba, _Please be careful. Take care, I love you very much. Mom. _That had irritated him. Yami texted him four times a day, telling him the same thing.

Mokuba arrived at Otogi's mansion half an hour later. Otogi welcomed Mokuba in to house with a kiss and hug. "I'm sorry I took so long," said Mokuba, handing Otogi the alcoholic drinks and following Otogi up to his room. "I just don't want to be at home right now. Dad's on a trip, Yuu-chan's not talking to me, and Mom's too depressed to see me, so why stay in there when everybody's snubbing me?" Mokuba sat down on Otogi's bed.

Otogi closed the curtains, and toned down the lights to a romantic atmosphere. "Let's…take your mind…" Otogi climbed on the bed, and on Mokuba. "Off everything, I'll make sure you _forget_." He took off his shirt, then proceeded to take off Mokuba's.

Mokuba let Otogi caress his arousal, and kiss his skin from his neck down to his hardening nipples. He moaned as he felt Otogi's throbbing manhood press up his open legs. "D'ja get condoms?" he asked, unzipping Otogi's pants.

"No," Otogi whispered.

"Jesus, Ryuuji!" Mokuba almost pushed him off the bed. "Do you want me to get _pregnant_?! I'm fucking seventeen!"

"No," Otogi answered.

"Then get the fucking condoms!"

Otogi sighed and got off the bed. "I'll go ask one of the butlers for some," he said, getting out of his room. When he came back, Mokuba had already stripped, and had his fingers moving inside him, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"Ryuuji, hurry!" Mokuba was flushed red, his hair was sticking to his body because of the sweat.

Otogi quickly got his pants off and put one of the condoms on, and fucked the heated body on his bed. "God, Mokuba, you really are a slut, aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up and fuck me!" Mokuba growled.

* * *

"Yuugi-sama, your breakfast is ready," a maid stood by Yuugi's door, watching the boy help get dressed up by a butler, the next morning.

The butler put on Yuugi's vest on over his shirt and tie. "Mokuba-oniichan hasn't come home, has he?" Yuugi asked in some kind of uncaring tone, nodding at the butler's direction in thanks, and went out his room, the servants behind him.

"No, he hasn't, Yuugi-sama," the maid answered.

Yuugi didn't answer back, and made his way to the dining room. He had ended up with Mokuba eating there. Yuugi got angry. "Bring my breakfast up to my study. I don't want to see his face." He turned around and went back upstairs.

Outside, Yami's red BMW X6 parked outside, he had just arrived from his shift. "Okairinasai, Yami-sama," Isono greeted him and took his car keys and bag and briefcase.

"Ohayou, Isono," Yami yawned, and let Isono take this things, "Arigatou,"

"Mama!" Yuugi came running to him, and Yami welcomed him into his arms. "Okairinasai!" (2)

"Good morning, Yuu-chan!" Yami kissed him all over. "Come on, let's go in,"

"Would you wish to have breakfast first, Yami-sama?" Isono asked, opening the dining hall doors for him.

"I think I'll just have a quick bowl of cereal, Isono," as he looked up, he saw Mokuba about to leave his food. "M-mokuba…" he ran to him and hugged him. "Mokuba…" Yami was crying again. Yuugi stood by Isono.

"Mom, lemme go," Mokuba had Yami let go of him.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Yami caressed Mokuba's face, but Mokuba brushed Yami's hand away.

"Mom, I don't need to texting me every fucking hour! Can't you just leave me alone?!" Mokuba almost yelled.

"But you're my son, I love you-" Yami saw something red on Mokuba's neck. "I-is that a hickey, Mokuba are you-"

"So what if I am?!" Mokuba cut him off angrily. "_I_ don't want _you_ getting in me way all the fucking time! You ground me to keep me from going out, don't you?! Well guess what, you raised an intelligent child who could get past his own father's _perfect_ security system that can catch any burglar in any part of the house, but can't even catch a teenage boy who is trying to escape the estate! You and Dad are suffocating me! You always contradict the things I do!"

"We just want you to be safe-"

"Shut up! I don't need you, and I _hate you_, Mom. I hate you, and I hate Dad, so just get the fuck out of my way, let me do the things I want and _leave me_ _alone_!" Mokuba stormed out of the room, almost pushing Yuugi out of the way.

"Mom!" Yuugi ran to Yami who was leaning on one of the chairs, his hand on his chest. "Mom, please, he didn't mean it…Oniichan didn't mean it…don't let it get to you, please, Mom!" Yuugi helped him sit on one of the chairs. "Water! Get Mom water!" Yuugi couldn't count how many times Yami had cried to the point of hyperventilation because of Mokuba. A maid gave Yami a glass of water a few moments later. Yami took a few gulps and that calmed him down a little. "Isono-san! When is Dad coming back?!"

"Tomorrow morning, Yuugi-sama-"

"Good. I'll take Mom upstairs to rest. Tell Kaiba Corp Medical that I ordered a leave for Kaiba-sensei, one week!" (3)Yuugi and the maid who gave him the water helped Yami stand up and walk.

"But Yuugi-sama, Yami-sama has taken too many leaves-"

"Just _who_ do you think _owns_ that hospital, Isono-san?!" Yuugi cut him off angrily. "Mokuba-oniichan is the _reason_ Mom has taken too many leaves!" he snarled. "Do you think I like this?! Seeing the brother I once looked up to become an asshole before my very eyes?! Huh?! Do you think I like seeing Mom break down every time Mokuba-oniichan answers back?! Or tell him things he doesn't deserve to hear?! Do you think that I _like it_?! _Do you_?!"

Isono had never seen Yuugi this angry before nor had he heard Yuugi raise his voice on any servant. But to Isono, this was just his anger on Mokuba talking. It was perfectly understandable. Yuugi never yelled at anyone, no matter how big the mistake was. He'd never yelled at anyone who reasoned out to him. This time, Isono couldn't reason out to him. Yuugi was one of the most powerful kids in Japan, and whatever he orders must be done, even if he was only the son. "N-no, Yuugi-sama…"

"Then order the _damn leave_!" with that last snarl, Yuugi helped his crying mother up to the master's bedroom.

It took Yuugi two hours to calm Yami down, and the excessive crying put Yami to sleep. Yuugi bathed Yami, helped him dress up, and stayed beside him until he fell asleep. Yuugi didn't know what else do to do. Seto had gone through taking his cars away, grounding him, confiscating his things, cutting his credit card, everything, but nothing seemed to work. Mokuba had gotten past Seto, and withdrew enough money for himself from his bank account before Seto could cut his credit card.

Yuugi went through his daily Saturday routine to keep himself busy, and to forget about what he had seen and heard that morning. The first thing he was to do for the day was horseback riding. Great, he could just ride his horse and calm himself down. Isono also got on one of the brown horses for the bodyguards as Yuugi got on his black one he named Aki, since Seto gave the horse to him in the fall.

All it took for Aki to run as fast as the wind was a gentle nudge. "Yuugi-sama! Chotto matte kudasai!" Isono yelled behind him, but Yuugi didn't listen and let Aki run. Yuugi had been riding in the woods behind the mansion for six years now, and he couldn't get enough of the peace it brought to him whenever he was out for a ride. He stopped, and took a deep breath, listening to the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew. He took out his phone and dialed Seto's number.

"Papa? Yuugi desu,"

Yuugi heard Seto yawn on the other line. 'Yuu-chan? What is it?'

"Mokuba-oniichan."

'What did your asshole brother do now?' Seto's voice, it seemed to Yuugi that the tone of his father's voice, was the kind of tone that was about to give up on something.

"He made Mom cry again." Isono arrived, stopping a few yards behind him.

'He hyperventilated again, didn't he?'

"Took me two hours to calm Mom down," said Yuugi, "I don't know what to do anymore, Dad," Yuugi sounded like he wanted to cry. "I want hate him for doing these things, but I can't…when he made Mom cry this morning, it was the first time I wanted to punch him so badly!"

'I'll talk to him when I get there,'

"You think that will actually do something? Mom had just found out he's been having sex!"

'_What_?! How?!'

"Mom saw a hickey on his neck,"

'I won't do any talking tomorrow. I'm going to do beatings. Go home and take care of your mother. I don't want your brother anywhere near him,'

"Hai." Yuugi nodded "Daisuki, Papa,"

'Daisuki, Yuu-chan,' and Yuugi hung up. (4)

He did as he was told, and went home. He was there every time Yami woke up, but told him to sleep longer. He went the library to keep his mind off his asshole of a brother, and looked through the shelves of CDs and books. Then he saw something he'd been dying to see when he was younger: the day he and Mokuba were born. He quickly took it out, and watched it in the laptop in the library. He browsed through the first part, which was Mokuba's birthday.

It was already dark out when hee ran up to Mokuba's room. He banged on the door. "Mokuba-oniichan! Open up!" the door clicked. Yuugi knew it was the voice activation. He opened the door, and saw Mokuba in nothing but a bathrobe on, lying on his stomach on his bed, listening to music while reading a book. "When will you stop being an asshole?"

Mokuba looked at him. "When all of you stop being control freaks." He answered plainly.

Yuugi walked up to the bed, and gave him the CD. "Watch it if you want. I don't know if that will convince you of anything. I hope it does." Yuugi left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. Whatever it was, it was going to be just some piece of shit. He stood up lazily and put it in the DVD player.

The image of his bloated mother appeared on the screen.

"_Seto! Stop shoving that camera up my face!" said Yami, covering the camera lens with one of his hands. They were on the beach, and Mokuba recognized it immediately. It was one of the coves Seto owned. They were sitting on a cloth they laid out on the sand. Yami's other hand was on his swollen stomach, caressing it. Yami was wearing some kind of maternity beach dress colored blue, and Seto was in a shirt that looked like the sleeves were cut off, and shorts. "Why are you filming someone as big as a whale anyway?! It's embarrassing!" _

_Mokuba heard Seto laugh, brushing Yami's hand away from the lens. "Oh, but you're a very beautiful whale, a whale who's got my baby in his tummy!" Seto's hand appeared, and poked Yami's stomach gently. "Look at the cam, anata," (5) Seto focused the camera on them, and kissed his soon to be mother. "You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful," _

"_You're pretty hot and handsome yourself, Kaiba-sama," Yami said playfully, winking at Seto. _

"_Which reminds me, when's your due date again?" Seto asked, setting the cam on the cloth covered sand, and made sure that he and Yami were caught on tape. Seto put his hand beside Yami's, which was on his stomach. _

"_July 6," said Yami, closing his eyes as he leaned on Seto's broad shoulders. _

"_Damn, that's two weeks from now," _

_Yami snapped his eyes open when he felt something run under his hand. "Did you feel that?!" _

"July 6? My birthday is the seventh. Hm. Maybe I came out late,"

"_I did," he kissed Yami on the cheek. "You're amazing, anata," said Seto, "I can't believe we're actually having our first baby," there was this look of excitement in Seto's face. Mokuba had never seen that look from Seto before. Of course he had seen Seto excited, when they received awards in school was one occasion. But that face he had just seen. Never had he seen Seto's eyes glow so bright before, and not because they were facing the setting sun. _

"_I can't believe it either," said Yami, holding Seto's hand. "To be honest, I'm really scared of giving birth, Seto, it's like, when we took all the Lamaze classes, we were getting prepared for something so painful you could die. I know I'm a doctor and all that, but I'm a pediatrician, not an OB-GYNE," Yami let Seto see how round his stomach was. _

"_You can do it, you're a Kaiba, and you're strong, and beautiful, and sexy-"_

"_Sexy?!" Yami repeated, "You think that I, Kaiba Yami, am sexy with a waistline this big?!" he said, moving out of Seto's hug and looked at him. "I don't even think I can get my original waistline back after this!" _

"_Whatever waistline you end up after this, you'll still be mine; I'll still love you, and you'll still be the mother of our baby, and you'll still be beautiful to me, no matter how deep and black your eye bags go, I'll still love you," Seto pulled him back into his arms. _

"_You do realize that you're talking sweetums with me on camera, right?" Yami looked up at him. _

"_Yeah, and that baby's gunna watch this corniness of ours around about twenty years from now and say, 'I saw you flirting with Mom when you were young, Dad!'" both of them laughed. "Let's turn this thing off," there were another set of laughs, and a quick view of the setting sun before it blacked out. _

Mokuba didn't know what to think. He had never seen his parents be so sweet to each other. Of course he'd seen them before sex, kissing each other hungrily before they entered the master's bedroom, but never just this sweet. Never just holding each other. Maybe after sex, they did rest in each other's arms.

"_Seto, you've been filming me for the last five hours, what do you _want_?" Seto helped Yami stand up from the bed after reading a book. "You've been recording my every movement since I woke up; you even filmed me in the bathroom!" _

"_It's July 6, isn't it?" Seto kissed Yami's cheek. _

"_I know, but I haven't felt anything yet," Yami put his hand under his belly. "Jesus, this kid is heavy," he breathed. _

"_You okay?" Seto asked, and then he almost dropped the camera when Yami suddenly sank to the floor. _

"_Oh, God, ohGodohGodohGod!" Yami cried, feeling a wave of pain surge through his frame. _

"_Holy shit!" _

"_Seto…" Yami panted. "Oh, God!" _

_It was a good thing that the cam had a neck strap, and that Seto was wearing it around his neck. He let go of the camera, and carried Yami in a bridal fashion, carrying him out of the master's bedroom. Now, Mokuba could only see the carpeted floors, and Seto's expensively shoed feet. "Isono!" Seto yelled. "Get the Mercedes ready! Yami's gone into labour!" _

_Seto was going as carefully as he could down the stairs. He saw Isono's feet come into view a few moments later, opening the mansion doors in a panic. _

_There were almost ten minutes of Yami being brought to his room in Kaiba Corp Medical Center, and Isono filming a Seto outside Yami's room, attending to calls coming in from his cellphone, a little irritated. When Seto had finished, he went in the room, and Yami told him to call Jounouchi Katsuya, Yami's high school, and college best friend; Ishizu Ishtar his doctor would have already known that Yami had started labour, and Seto called her twin brothers Marik and Malik, close friends of Yami and a few others to inform them of his impending labour. _

_The next scene was five hours into labour, Jounouchi was there, so were the Ishtar twins, and now, he was the one holding the camera. Mokuba saw Yami on the bed; he was sweaty, wasted, bloated and full with child, and he was getting angry. "So right now, Yams over here is five hours into labour. Come on Yams, look at the camera!" _

Five hours? Mokuba repeated in thought.

"_Jounouchi Katsuya, you better get that camera out of my face before I rip your balls off and shove them down your throat!" Yami growled, and Jounouchi stepped back a little. Seto was beside Yami, holding his hand. He was going to laugh at Jounouchi, but a contraction came in faster than his laughter. "Lord, Jesus Christ!" Yami called out. "I don't think I can take any more of this…" he did his breathing again, and when the pain subsided temporarily for a short period of time once again, Yami slumped back the pillows, his chest rising and falling as he panted. "Drugs…Seto…I beg of you…I need drugs…"_

"_We'll call Ishizu and ask for an anesthesiologist-" Seto was about to let go of Yami's hand. _

"_No, don't leave him," said Malik as he stood up from the sofa on the opposite side of the room. "I'll call Sister, if you leave him with us, we might not be able to keep him from killing a blonde economics major," Marik and Seto laughed. _

"_Very funny Ishtar," said Jounouchi, moving the cam a little. _

_In the next scene, Yami threw the vase at Jounouchi. "Katsuya! I swear to God, I will _kill_ you after this!" _

_Jounouchi dodged the vase. "Hey! Are you going to pay for that?" Jounouchi focused the camera on the broken vase on the floor, and then back again to the angry pregnant, in labour, sweating boy on the bed. _

_There were many scenes of anger and laughter, so Mokuba decided to forward that 2x, and then he played it again after a few moments. "Hey, guys, what time is it?" Jounouchi asked sleepily. Isono now was the one holding the camera. Marik and Malik were asleep on the sofa in the living room, and Jounouchi was on the sofa by the bed. _

"_It's 1:02am, Jounouchi-san," said Isono. _

"_It's morning already?! Hey Yams," Isono turned the camera to an exhausted Yami and Seto. "Isn't that kid going to come out yet? I think he loves it inside you so much that he doesn't want to come out, just like Kaiba," _

"_Shut the fuck up, Jounouchi." Was all that Yami said, and then another contraction hit him, just ten seconds after the previous one. It was like fire, moving from inside to outside, leaving no tissue of muscle relaxed. Ishizu came in, again, after two hours. "Please tell me I'm going to push now…" said Yami, watching Ishizu lift up the blanket from his wide open legs. "I really, really want it out…" _

"_You're ready, Yami," she smiled. _

"_Oh, thank God!" Yami said, relieved. _

_Jounouchi stood up and went to the twins sleeping in the living room. "Oi! Marik! Malik! The kid's decided to come out, so wake the fuck up!" _

_Marik woke up first. "Shut the hell up, Jounouchi," he stretched, poking Malik so that he'd wake up. _

"_Okay, Yami, honey, when your next contraction hits, I want you to push, and then hold it for ten seconds," Ishizu instructed. _

_Seto helped Yami up in a sitting position, while Jounouchi piled up the pillows behind Yami's back. Jounouchi offered his hand for Yami to grab onto. He gratefully took it, and smiled at him. "Oh God…here it comes…" Yami did the breathings he learned. _

"_You ready?" Ishizu asked. Yami nodded, his breathing becoming faster. "Push." Yami gritted his teeth and pushed as hard as he could. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten, ok!" _

_Yami exhaled, and leaned on the pile of pillows behind him, letting go of Seto and Jounouchi's hands. Jounouchi was jumping up and down in pain. There were a number of pushes done before Ishizu spoke something else. _

"_Okay, Yami, honey, I can now see the head." Ishizu told him. All of them smiled, proud of Yami's work. "I want you to push as hard as you can to get the head out," _

_Seto kissed Yami's forehead. "You can do this," he whispered. "I love you so much," _

_Yami nodded tiredly, and waited for Ishizu's signal for him to push. She gave him a nod, and Yami took a breath, then pushed hard. He held it for ten seconds. He could feel the baby's head spreading him wide open, and the pain firing its way up from his thighs to his abdomen. "Jesus, help me, please…" _

"_Head's already halfway out," said Ishizu. "And Seto, I'm not going to say that you have to see your baby's head, because most fathers tend to faint, so no." she turned back to Yami. "Yami, can you get the baby's head out in one push? Do you think you can do it?" _

_Yami smiled albeit tiredly. "I'm a Kaiba. Of course I can." _

_Seto kissed him again. "I love you," he whispered once more. _

_Yami did get the head out in one long push. There was still some time until he could let the shoulders slide out. And then there was the beautiful cry of a newborn baby in the room. "It's a beautiful baby boy!" Ishizu announced. _

"_Oh, my God!" Yami cried happily, tears streaming down his face. Ishizu let Seto cut the cord, and Jounouchi, Marik and Malik were celebrating in the background. "Seto we have a baby boy!" Seto's lips met with Yami's. _

"_Omedetou gozaimasu, Seto-sama, Yami-sama," said Isono. _

_Ishizu handed Yami his baby after she wiped off the birth fluid off him, weighed him, measured him and covered him in a thick white towel. "Congratulations, you two," she said, "You did wonderfully, Yami,"_

"_I'm so proud of you, Yami, I love you so very much, so much," Seto admired the baby Yami held in his arms. He had bright, gray eyes, and a head full of jet black hair. "He looks like my mother," _

"_She was a beautiful woman, Seto," _

"_Thank you, Yami, for everything you've done this past year, I love you," _

_Jounouchi came to their side, and Isono was by the side of the bed. "Wow. Little tyke's got gray eyes! You two don't have gray eyes," _

"_Maybe looks skips generations," said Malik, Marik nodded. _

"_So what are you going to name him?" Ishizu asked, "I want to be a godmother in the christening," _

_Seto thought for a second. "Mokuba sounds good," _

"_I love it," said Yami, then turned to the baby looking up at him with curious, big, gray eyes. "Hello, baby Mokuba, I'm your mommy, and this is your Daddy, and the blonde over there is your stupid uncle-"_

"_Hey!" Seto and the Ishtar brothers laughed. _

"_Okay, then, Kaiba Mokuba, 7.7 pounds, 49 centimeters, born 7__th__ of July, 1:59 am," _

Mokuba stopped the CD. He didn't know anything about this. He didn't know what happened when he was born, he never asked. But now that he already knew, he didn't know what to think. Yami had gone through twelve hours of labour and an hour of pushing for him. He also wasn't aware of what was happening when Mokuba was born.

His phone buzzed. Mokuba snapped out of his momentary trance. "Moshi moshi."

'Kaiba-sama, Ryuuji-sama's gotten in a motorcycle accident! He's in Kaiba Corp Medical!'

"What?! I'll be there as soon as I can!" he hung up and dressed up in a simple dark green hoodie and knee length jeans shorts. Since he hadn't been going out as much as he used to this week, he was able to get a hold of one of his cars, the silver Porsche. He grabbed its keys after putting on flip flops. He didn't have time for socks and shoes.

"Where's he going?!" Yuugi demanded the servants around him, running out the door, and then noticing that Yami's car wasn't in the driveway. "Where's Mom's car?!" the servants present didn't answer. "_Where _is Mom's car?!"

"Yami-sama did not want to stay home tonight, it hurts him so, Yuugi-sama," said one servant, "And he demanded that no one prevent him from attending his shift,"

* * *

"MOM?!" Yami heard Mokuba's voice as the boy ran into the emergency. "Is that Ryuuji?!" he was crying.

"Get an IV on this boy! You! Get blood B plus blood! Measure his vitals. We're going to stitch the lacerations up-"

"MOM!" Yami turned around, it was Mokuba, crying. His team had already wheeled Otogi to the OR. "Is Ryuu-chan going to die?"

"I don't know, baby," Yami cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "I'll try and save him, ok?" Yami ran after his team, leaving Mokuba sobbing in the emergency halls.

"Mokuba-sama," a nurse from the desk called his attention. "Please come with me to the waiting room,"

The nurse led him to a kind of living room outside the OR. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Mokuba asked, looking up at the nurse with teary eyes.

The nurse sat beside him. "Of course, Mokuba-sama, Kaiba-sensei is a great doctor," the nurse assured him. "Do you want me to wait with you? My shift has ended anyways, and I live alone,"

Mokuba nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Yami came out the OR a few hours later in green clothes, and took off his face mask. "Mom!" Mokuba stood up. "I-is Ryuu-chan ok? Is he alive?"

Yami didn't open his arms, but Mokuba went right into them. "He's ok, Mokuba, he's being cleaned up right now," he hugged Mokuba back. "You'll be able to see him once they've changed his clothes and put in bed,"

"I'm sorry Mom!"

Yami's eyes widened. "Shush, now," he led Mokuba to the sofa and they sat down. "Don't cry," he wiped Mokuba's tears away. "I told you, Otogi-kun's going to be ok, so you don't have to worry about anything, alright?"

Mokuba hugged him again, burying himself in Yami's chest. "Not that! I'm so sorry, Mom!" he cried. "I don't hate you! And I need you! I take it all back! I'm sorry, Mama! I'm so sorry! Please don't send me away! Please let me stay at home!"

There was a small smile on Yami's lips. "Ssshhh…" Yami whispered, hugging his son tightly. "I'm here, I'm here, shush, Mommy's right here, Mokie, Mommy's right here…I'll never send you away," Yami lulled him so that he'd calm down. He hissed Mokuba's head. "You don't have to be sorry, baby. I love you so much, honey."

"I do! I do need to say sorry! After all I've done to you…here you are, telling me that you love me!" Mokuba didn't want to look at him. "I hurt you so much…including you having to endure 12 hours of labour for me, and I turn out to be a bastard!"

"You were never a bastard, Mokie, never, because I love you," Yami brushed his hands through Mokuba's hair. Then he made Mokuba look at him and cupped his face. "Look at me, Mokie, look at me," he said. "It was all worth it. The morning sickness, the moody days, the cravings, the labour, the pushing…it was all worth it. I got a beautiful, and intelligent baby boy, more than I could have ever asked for from the Creator. Do you understand?"

Mokuba nodded. "I'm sorry for everything, Mom," he said once again. "So maybe I should tell you that-"

"Otogi-kun is your boyfriend?" Yami cut him off, but didn't show any expression of anger or disappointment.

"H-How did you-"

"Every single picture in his wallet was you." Said Yami softly, wiping Mokuba's tears away. "It was either a solo picture of you, and a picture from photo booths of you two. I really think that this boy loves you, Mokuba,"

"Y-you're not mad?" Mokuba couldn't believe it. All this time, he thought Yami would throw a fit if he found out he already had a boyfriend.

"Of course not. And mind you, I had Seto for a boyfriend at 15." He told him. "I wouldn't be mad if you told me, Mokuba, because I know that you're smart enough to understand what you're getting into. I was sad when I found out that you were already having sex with him, but at the same time, I was relieved, because he hasn't gotten you knocked up. From there, I could see that you weren't careless. I knew that you were a good boy."

"I don't know why you're so kind to me, Mom, after what I said and did," Mokuba looked away.

Yami lifted his face. "It's because I love you. I let you grow inside me, I pushed you out, took care of you, fed you, and sent you to school, everything…whatever you did, I don't care. What matters, is that you're here, you're happy, and healthy-"

"I love you, Mom." Mokuba interrupted him, and went back into Yami's loving arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too, honey, so much…"

"Oniichan!" Mokuba looked up, and Yami turned around. Yuugi was crying in the hall, looking at them, and he had heard everything. He ran to Mokuba, and hugged him. "Oniichan!"

"I missed you so much, baby brother…" he whispered. "I'm sorry that I've been a bad big brother to you. I'm so sorry," Mokuba hugged him tighter.

Yuugi pulled away and looked into Mokuba's eyes. "It's ok, big brother. I forgive you." He pecked Mokuba on the lips and hugged him again.

Mokuba and Yuugi went up to Otogi's room soon after that, and Yami came in a few minutes later, back in his shirt, tie and white coat. Yami told them to go home a little later, since it was already midnight.

And as Seto had said, he was going to arrive in the morning, and he did. Mokuba tucked Yuugi in bed, and waited for Seto to arrive. He sat on the carpet that covered the marble stair case, thinking of what Seto might say to him.

He heard Seto's voice as the CEO stepped out of the limo. The butler outside opened the door for the master of the house, and Mokuba ran to him, stopping a few feet away from his father. "Papa…"

"What the fuck did you do to your mother now-" Seto stopped when Mokuba dropped to the floor, his head on the floor, kneeling.

"Gomenasai, Papa," Mokuba cried. "I'm sorry for everything…"

Seto didn't let Mokuba speak anymore. He also got on his knees and pulled his son into his chest. "God, Mokuba," said Seto. "Everything's ok, we're all ok now.."

Mokuba continued to sob. "I'm sorry…I don't hate you, Dad, and I need you. I didn't mean those things-"

"I know, I know…"

"And I'm sorry that I have a boyfriend and that-"

Seto let go, and cupped Mokuba's face. "Yami told me everything. And I'm ok with it, I forgive you." Seto kissed his forehead. "Yami's the one who's the most hurt here, and still he managed to forgive you in less than a millisecond. That's how mothers are, Mokuba, no matter how much you hurt them, when you come crying back, they'll still welcome you in their arms as if nothing had ever happened."

"I love you, Dad, and Mom, and Mokuba,"

"We love you, too, son."

* * *

(1) I didn't know how else to make any other characters rich, so I chose the Bakuras, and turned them into British peepz, like that Little Kuriboh always saw the Bakuras as. ;)

(2) Though Mokuba and Yuugi use "Mom," I made Yuugi use "Mama" in this sentence because the sentence is Japanese. "Okairinasai" means welcome home.

(3) Kaiba-sensei means Doctor Kaiba. I don't know exactly what the reason is why they call their doctors "sensei." Though just a trivia, doctor in japanese is "hakase" or "ishi" I think.

(4) "Daisuki" means I love you.

(5) "Anata" literally means "you" but between lovers, mother and son or daughter, it means "dear" or maybe you can refer to it as "honey" or "love."

* * *

please review.


End file.
